


Life as Ghosts

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, its just really a little thing to connect this to my main storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: It’s been years since Dark and Wilford had moved into the manor. Life was good.Life was... normal.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Life as Ghosts

Dark sucked in a sharp breath as he woke. His neck complained at staying in one position for so long, but Dark had long since gotten used to the complaints. 

It’s been a good while since he has last left. Despite Damien’s promise to visit Celine more while she rested, life was getting in the way. Dark quickly got bored of relaxing in the manor with Wilford― not because of him of course, Wilford could never be boring― and Abe had already left a month ago after his last visit. He needed to work. 

And he wasn’t the only one that felt the need to do something. 

Wilford shifted, arm wrapped around Dark’s middle pulling him a little closer. Dark smiled when he felt the scratchy pink mustache against his chest. Wilford got restless too, and since he couldn’t do what he normally did which was dancing, getting stoned (in more ways than one), and committing several crimes in one night, he started to take up journalism. Dark was, admittedly, surprised by this choice. Wilford only shrugged when he asked and said he thought it was “cool.”

The thought of choosing your new career path because it was “cool” had bothered Dark for months.

“I see you took advantage of my dead state to invade my personal space,” his voice rumbled to life, scratchy and a little painful. It might’ve just been the fact that he was using his neck. Wilford responded by squeezing him softly enough not to irritate his body more. “How long was I out this time?”

“Hell if I know,” Wilford chuckled, voice equally as rough. He must’ve been asleep too. “It must’ve been a few days. Maybe a week. It was much longer than usually is all I know. You were making me lonely.”

“My apologies, dear.” Dark brought a hand to his husband’s back and rubbed between his shoulder blades. He really needed a rest, but certainly didn’t need that long.

“No skin off my back!” Wilford pulled away and smiled down at him when he sat up. Dark’s eyes went to his clothes, however.

“What in God’s name are you wearing?” he laughed. Wilford pouted and looked down at his hideous red and white striped suit. 

“It’s new!”

“You look like a candy cane. And is that my tie?”

“Maybe!” Dark just laughed again. Wilford scoffed, but there was clear amusement in his eyes. He leaned down and silenced him with a kiss, Dark trying to calm himself down long enough to return it. Wilford pulled away after a moment, but not completely so that he could whisper to him. “If you don’t behave today, then I won’t make you any breakfast.”

“I don’t eat, dear.” Dark teased, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Wilford narrowed his eyes. “And you’re not allowed to touch the stove anymore.”

“Then no coffee either.” Dark scowled, still only play.

“Bastard.”

“Ah, ah! I said behave!”

“That was me behaving.”

Wilford barked out a laugh and moved to get changed. Dark decided to join him, taking a moment to himself to access his body. It didn’t hurt terribly― which was a pleasant surprise considering how long he has been sleeping― besides his neck, so he assumed it was safe enough to get up. Wilford was still by his side immediately once he did try to move. He got up with little trouble, fortunately, and got dressed himself.

Glancing in the mirror as he got dressed, he took in his looks. It's been some time since he had asked Wilford to cut his hair. It was shorter now, similar to Wilford’s own that Abe had cut for him. The beard was trimmed as well, but not discarded. It was odd still to look like this. The DA’s hair was curlier than Damien or Celine’s and they were able to grow a real beard unlike Damien, who was never able to grow more than stubble. Dark was quick to rid the length, it was unbecoming to look so disheveled, but he was reluctant to rid the beard all together. 

It was scratchy and made him uncomfortable at times, but it was also so familiar. And he knew if he ever did get rid of it, his body wouldn’t be able to grow it back.

“Something the matter, Darky?”

Dark straighten, unaware that he had spaced out while looking at his reflection. He faced Wilford and gave a quick reassuring smile. “I’m alright. My reflection still bothers me sometimes. I look more like Damien now, but some bit of me still misses being Celine.”

“Well, you are neither of them, Darkling,” Wilford leaned closer to the mirror as he tried to tie his pretty pink bowtie. Dark stepped up, swatting his hands away to do it for him. He’s never learned, but still insists on wearing them. “You are Dark, not Deline or Camien.” Dark laughed softly, straightening the tie out. “Seriously! We don’t need to talk about this again do we?”

“No,” Dark pulled him down for a quick kiss before finishing his own outfit by grabbing shoes and socks. “I am fine, Wil. My life has improved greatly since we’ve met again and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So you don’t want me to mount Mark’s head on the wall?”

“No, you promised me that for our 25th anniversary.”

What Dark said was mostly true. There were still times where he felt broken, where there weren't enough pieces of him to make a whole. Two souls in fractions, forced together in a body neither own. The pain was constant, his body looked wrong, he wasn’t a person, he wasn’t alive. He couldn’t even have a real job, he had to get Abe’s help to get a job as a  _ fucking _ accountant. Dark isn’t a  _ fucking accountant.  _

Dark wasn’t anything.

He heard giggling from the kitchen as he tied his shoes. Shaking his head, he straightened with a groan.

He was a husband, however.

“Wilford! If you touch that stove, your head is going in that oven!” 

“I’m only making coffee for  _ you,  _ Bunny!”

Dark made an audible sound of offense at the nickname. “Never call me that again and just give me the mug.”

Wilford slid up beside him and slipped the mug in his hand, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Okay, Bunny.”

Life was domestic since they moved back into the manor. Almost domestic, really. Dark would still keep tabs on every move Mark made and Abe’s visits always ended in business. Dark still wanted revenge for the life he was forced to have, for the death of his past souls and the break of his lover’s mind. Nothing was going to stop him from hunting Mark down like an animal and ripping him to shreds down to his very being.

But for the most part, life was almost normal.

A rustle sounded from the trash cans outside. Wilford frowned and looked up from his paper. He threw a look over at Dark before getting up to investigate, gun already in hand. Dark followed him quietly behind.

Wilford threw up the door with a shout, letting out another and clumsily raising his gun as something big and  _ human  _ shaped knocked down the trash cans in its fright. The gun went off and the thing cried out in a small and squeaky voice. It ran towards the trees and Wilford was right on its heels.

Again, life was  _ almost  _ normal. Nothing like an untamed forest child to remind you of what kind of role you played in this ridiculous universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now it’s the OFFICIAL end to HDAW. Long time coming I know.
> 
> And I’m sure you guys know about my blog, don’t worry I still definitely like the egos and I’m still going to write about them (I’m kinda obsessed with sanders sides again tho), I just have hit a little writers block with the series. But I’m not leaving until I finish it I’ve been daydreaming about this for fucking YEARS I’m finishing it!!!


End file.
